Dancing In the Dark
by FoxFabled
Summary: How Far Would You Go To Protect Your Family? Would You Lie For Them? To Them? Kill For Them. Die For Them. For Iris Mikaelson the 21st Century is the Time for Family. "She is unstoppable and she will take anything she wants with a smile." Iris and Stefan With A Red Head Between Them. Now This Is A Party. [Stefan Salvatore/Mikaelson OC] [S3 E3]
1. The End of An Affair

**A/N**

 **I've read a few Mikaelson sister fics and the OC is always the nice one, very angelic or just doesn't agree with her family actions and helps the Scooby gang with their plans. This is not one of those.**

 **One of the things that bother me the most is the way the originals act they have the reputation of being the most dangerous family in all of history and there very powerful, can fight are quite clever. But two of them get killed by teenagers within the same year, the didn't know about the sireline until Finn was killed (what about Mikael's). And have no idea about the doppelgänger blood/ travellers or the history of werewolves. In my opinion, they shouldn't have been the big bad in season 2/3 they should have waited until season 6 or something.**

 **No KC more than canon. or maybe less. There's going to be less Klaus, altogether I think. There are going to be some changes to the first two seasons regarding deaths, really just Lexi (not sure how Damon took her down anyways or why she seems to be the one vampire on the show without a daylight ring. Back in season 1 when they wanted us to believe Damon and Stefan were one of the only ones. Seems like everyone does these days).**

 **We will meet some of Iris' sireline who are pretty similar to her in the ways that Tristan and Lucian are shadow Klaus Klaus and Elijah.**

 **Au in terms of the Originals history too regarding who has been daggered and for how long when it happens. Plus Rebekah won't be half a bratty and she seems at the beginning of season 3.**

 **Vampires turned by an original are slightly better than a baby vamp. In terms of control and strength. It's like they already have a hundred years on them.**

* * *

 **The End of An Affair**.

* * *

The world was louder now than when she was put in this coffin. That was her first thought as she felt her body return to its original state, her veins rubbing against each other, almost making her dizzy. Her next thoughts rattled around her head and straight to her heart. Oswald, Sofia, Mathias, Toni, Violet, Lexi, Lou, Ghost, Annie, Adéle, Odion. Oh Odion was he dead?

Stefan.

That was the name that urged her to push open the coffin, only to be met with a dark-haired gentleman wearing some sort of soldiers uniform. The sound of the world outside the room she was in ceased, only his blood pumping around his pale skin, as she sat up he said.

"Hello..." unafraid.

"Hello there." she smiled before he had a chance to say anything else. Bloodlust took over immediately, the dark veins around her eyes became visible, her fangs descended, climbing out of the coffin with supernatural speed, Her hand grabbed his waist, as she tore her fangs into his neck. The blood satisfying every need she had. Forgotten was the list of names as she drank hungrily. She could feel this heart beating slower but that didn't stop her, it would take more one human given how long she'd been asleep. She knew it had to be more than 10 years. Fighting back the tears she drank.

When the stranger's blood stopped pumping she dropped him, he hit he ground with a thud as she looked around the warehouse, she licked her lips, as she pulled off the white satin gloves she was wearing, her fangs returning to their place in her gums. she pulled the golden pins out of her hair to allow a waterfall of blonde curls escape, the gold beaded dress she was wearing was ruined with her own blood. Her hands absentmindedly found the ruby bracelet she still had on, the memory of it filling her with rage. She should kill him just for that. Glancing around the room she noticed the coffins containing her family, walking over to the one she knew would contain the only reason she was walking up alone.

"Oh Lijah" she sighed as she ran her hand down his face, his suit an unfamiliar cut, so perhaps it hadn't been as long for him as it had been for her. Reluctantly she closed the lid, a dagger is the only thing that would help her older brother from being here to wake her up with his honey oak eyes, a warm welcoming smile, something to rid herself of her ruin clothes, a soft word about forgiveness and redemption but Nik didn't know much about hospitality, his ideas involved a comfortable coffin."

Finding the only sibling she wouldn't get danger for waking, the tall vampire lifted it with ease. Rebekah. Her sweet lovable sister, of course, he daggered her the same night she thought as she noticed her wearing the white dress she'd last seen her in 1924. Biting into her wrist with a crunch, lifting her head she allowed the blood to pass from her to her twin. She heard her moan before her eyes opened, finding the ones that were identical to hers, her gray skin returning to its normal pale shade, she would need more blood before she was back to full strength. A beautiful smile filled her lips at the sight of her sister, jumping out of the coffin at into her arms. Her eyes filled with tears at the betrayal of her brother.

* * *

 **Chicago - 1920**.

 _"Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not you." she could her sweet sister announce to the group, the old world twang to her voice like a beacon to follow and a honey hair man turned his attention to the impatient blonde tapping her high heeled foot to the side of the group._

 _"I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?" he asked her cockily with a smirk plastered on his lips as he leant forward and his friends behind him laughed in amusement as she sneered slightly at what they saw as an insult._

 _"It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me," she smirked back over her shoulder, the smell of lavender filled her senses as she turned to see her counterpart standing beside her, a glass of champagne in her hand. She watched her sister glaze her eye towards the man receiving her insults._

 _"Do we like him" she smirked, in a way Rebekah was all too familiar with._

 _"No" she snapped turning back towards the stage, as her sister sat to her left._

 _"That's a shame" she girl in red smirked taking him in, the burn honey hair, the smirk that her sister hadn't defeated, the darkness she could see in his eyes. Glancing at his companions less likely friends and more like playthings. "He's adorable,"_

 _she spoke softly as she gently let her finger graze his left cheek almost seductively, lifting his chin to find her eyes._

 _"And if we did like him, what might we call him." asking her sister and not the man in front of her._

 _"Stefan,_ Salvatore, _" he told her, his smiling becoming more genuine, as he reached out her hand._

 _"Of course." she smiles rolling her eyes at the thought thinking of Alexi's last letter. The green of his eyes bore into the blue of hers, as she fiddled with the necklace she was wearing._

 _"Do Gloria a favour and stick a sock in it," Rebekah ordered the pair with a sweet smile, before turning back to the stage._

 _Finally taking his hand, he placed a small kiss on it._

 _"And you would be."_

 _"Not quite as messy."_

 _She retorted with her family's famous smirk, leaning closer she could fill him tense besid her face closer to his as though she meant to kiss him, he smelled like blood and rain, biting her own lips instead she ran her hand up his lapels before she whispered gently into his ear._

 _"Careful, Mr Salvatore. You're still wearing your date." before pulling away from him slightly with her face overtaken by bloodlust so that her fangs were descended, the veins around her eyes had darkened wiping the corner of his mouth with her thumb, before she brought it to her lips she sucked seductively, finding the flavour of blood quite delectable._

 _"She's lovely._

* * *

"Sister dear... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." He taunted her in a sing-song voice before she could move her sister took the dagger from her hands, before flying towards the voice at supernatural vampire speed. Quickly following only to find Nik with a dagger in his heart.

"Go to hell, Nik!" Rebekah swore as he crumbled a little in pain, rolling her eyes at his dramatics she knew all too well it wouldn't really hurt him due to his werewolf side but his blood being spilt gave her a quiet satisfaction. He scowled down at the dagger in his chest before it out with ease and throwing it carelessly on the ground at his feet.

"You woke her up," he said addressing his youngest sister

"I have no desire to be alone with you and your ego Nik." She back spat at him, her arms across ed her eyes hard.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me," he said to her with an eye roll as Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more" she smirked back.

"You should be grateful, with Rebekah here I'm less likely to kill you," she said sweetly with a tilt of her him.

"I broke my hybrid curse, so would do much use I'm afraid."

The information took the twins by surprise the last time they'd been awake their bastard brother was filled with 400 years of disappointment after he failed to break his curse, lost his doppelgänger and the moonstone all in the same night.

"Oh I see... finally got everything you want and now you going to wake us all up." She told him with a smirk, her eyes lifting in fake excitement.

"How exciting."

Turning on the spot she raced towards the coffins opening the one being to Elijah barely pulling her hands away before the lid came crashing down.

"No.. now you have no need for us." His behaviour too predictable to be disappointing.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Flower," he told her through gritted teeth his hand on the small of her back as he guided them back toward their sister.

"So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." he called out to someone outside the door she glanced at Rebekah in confusing, and fear there were several people she hoped wouldn't alone be in the company of her brother. The warehouse door just as it opened, for the blonde haired original time, stopped when she saw her man whose name filled her heart with hope.

"Stefan..." She breathed his name in a whisper afraid to move she watched at Nik moved closer to him looked him in the eyes and compelled him.

"Now you remember."

She watched as recognition filled his eyes, only for a bloody fury to fill hers.

"Iris." He said in the sweet tone she longed to hear.

He moved towards her only to have her moved towards her brother, the sound of his neck snapping filled the warehouse.

Rebekah watched her with surprise.

She reached for him, only to find herself unable to touch him.

"He compelled you to forget me." She said as the words caught in her throat.

"How long"

"What year is it." She asks clearing her throat, finally looking at his forest eyes.

"Iris... " he started wanting to comfort her but instead he finished "It's 2010"

That bastard he kept them daggered through the new century. She knew Finn was still in the box he'd inhabiting in for the last now 400 years and Kol daggered only 30 years before her and Rebekah. Her thought wondered how long her brother had been alone, had Elijah been with him for the last 80 years, 40 years, 10 years, did they have a little spat over her ritual was that why he was in a deep slumber She stopped those thoughts quickly ignoring the sympathy she felt towards the newly formed hybrid and instead to the man she loves

 **Chicago - 1924.**

 _"I want to be with Stefan." She told him honestly as she took a step away from her siblings._

 _"Fine. Then choose. Him or me." Niklaus demanded this eyes filled with both fear and betrayal._

 _"Please don't make me. Nik." She pleaded._

 _"I love him can't I just. I'll be fine without you."_

 _Seeing her brother wasn't going to offer her any kind of compromise she looked towards her twin. The last time they'd been apart was when Nik dagger her for five years. Iris left New Orleans only to return when news reached her of her sisters awakening._

 _"Goodbye." She whispered before speeding out on the streets of Chicago. Take a second too long to decide where to go she felt a sharp pain in her chest, without the chance to turn around her pale skin turned even paler, a grey coated her as all the blood left her body. Her last thought of the man she wanted more than anything to save her, as she falls into the darkness to be awakened when her brother saw fit._

"86 years.." her honeyed voice spoke as reached out her hand, found the side of his face and for a second he leaned into it. Caught in the moment, the memories of the four years they spent together or the blood of the bloodies or the control she taught him all or the love she gave him. The first girl he loved completely standing in front of him, and on the floor next to him the brother who ruined everything had. Twice.

"This must be terribly confusing for you."


	2. Disturbing Behaviour

**A/N Thanks For the Follows and Favourites. For the record, I'm not the biggest fan of Elena or Damon. I can't stand Elena, to be honest, and Damon I find quite irritating in hindsight. Like when he's talking to Klaus about killing Carol, going on about how if your going to be bad have a purpose. Only a few feet away from where he killed Zach (Which has bugged me since day 1.) and then we find out about Zach's pregnant wife. Seriously. I know the Originals are terrible but they have some class.**

 **That being said I'm going to not project my hate on to Iris, her dislike of Elena or anyone will have justified reasons behind it.**

 **I have a Pinterest. /FoxFabled/ in which you can find my inspiration for Iris and her aesthetic under FF|The Vampire Dairies.**

* * *

 **Disturbing Behaviour**

* * *

December 1920

 _Dearest Elijah,_  
 _Chicago in the winter is so very inspiring, the cold weather has always been my favourite but this year unlike the few previous I find myself able to breathe a little easier. I miss our home, I miss the things that were taken from us but I feel strongly one day we will build a new one. We will be together again. This is my promise. And In this promise, I can let it my guilt go..._

* * *

It hurt. Looking at him hurt her but it seems her brother needed his dance partner. His ripper. Groaning she looked into the full-length mirror.

"What is this material," she asked as she ran her hands down the sheer lace like sleeves.

"It's satin," Stefan answered, he too was avoiding Iris gaze as they shopped. Compelling the large boutique to open early had been a foresight on Klaus' part knowing his little sisters would need to be soothed after so long in their boxes.  
A hundred memories can flood back to him  
last night after he rediscovered Iris Mikaelson. After Klaus had learnt neither she or Rebekah had the necklace the hybrid was looking for. He sat for hours in his hotel room, as the twins enjoyed the spa the _Waldorf_ had to offer. When the made their way back to the suite fresh-faced, feed and pampered. He watched as she watched television, flicking through the channels before settling on the news. Confused and sighing at the world's disasters but not making conversation with anyone but Rebekah, with the occasional dig at her brother. He knew she was observing, learning. He smiled absently at how well he could read her.

First came the blood, the dark nights they spend at Gloria's relishing in the delight of each other. Cuddling on her sofa, drinking in his apartment. Listening to her play the piano with centuries of practice. The teasing, the panting, the gasping the two of them sprawled out on his floor come dawn. The pleasure that comes from biting her. How he always wanted to taste her. The ways in which she helped him combat his addiction, the strengths he found from that. From her. Her laugh. Her lips. Her excitement. How she loved Flowers in her hair and nights spent reading. Gold and glitter. Adored Lingerie and red lipstick. The woman who collected interesting, intelligent people like her dresses, her maps, sheet music and plays. Who sang old Irish folk songs in the bath, who loved champagne as much as a fine bourbon, The things she taught him that never left him how to make plum jam and not butcher the Italian language. Who was afraid the first time he took her on his motorcycle; she clang to him so tight. Who when mad became distance not angry but never walked away from him for too long. The seductive Iris with her wit, and intellect, always four steps ahead of him; who knew before he did that they were in love. The blonde who loved to play games but was always on his side. Confusion is all he saw now as he watched her try on dress after dress in different styles looking for something special.

"There has to be more to this dress" Rebekah called out of the dressing room next to hers, the black dress she was wearing a little too formal for everyday occasions and too short for a formal one.

"There's not," Nik told her, his bored tone complimenting Iris annoyed one he and Stefan lounging on the velvet chairs this store had on offer.

"So women in the 21st-century dress like prostitutes than. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers"  
Looking at herself she pulled off the cream dress that clearly needed a slip. If there was one thing she was loving about this century it was the undergarments. The bright coloured yellow synthetic dyes of the bra and knickers she was wearing were all too complimenting against her pale skin. Covering herself in a black dress with lilies printed on his she walked out of the dressing room.

"You wore trousers so woman today could wear nothing"

"I kind of like this" Iris spoke for the first time since they'd entered the store. Standing by the entrance of the dressing room she bounced on her feet, her eyes drifting towards the honey-haired vampire she was trying to avoid. Sighing she moved toward the end of the store her bare feet on the soft carpet. Finding a pair of boots she zipped back toward her brother sitting down, on end of the lounger in she began to pull on the long suede black boots silently.

"Is what is classed as music in this century," Rebekah asked.

"It sounds like a cable car accident"

"It's dance music."

"People dance to this" Iris scoffed "How there barely a rhythm and this had been on far too long."

"There different songs they just sound the same." He told her siping the champagne the sells girls were providing.

"How tedious" she smiled. Standing up she smirked feeling a lot less anxious now she has dressed appropriately, but still quite bare without her accessories.

"Where are all our belongings Nik" she snapped at him.

"And what's wrong with you" he replied leaning forward.

"Well, you put a dagger in my heart because I had the audacity to chose mine over yours." She grinned, her eyes tight.

She moved toward the accessories, finding two silver necklaces one slightly longer than the other with some sort of wax seal attached to it, three silver rings with various stones that fit her.

"Woke me up ninety years later only because you needed something from me." He rolled her eyes at her list.

"You brought me the man... I used to love not five minutes ago as some kind of _prize_ after you compelled him to forget about me and the fact that he cured his blood addiction issues after you sacrificed his girlfriend on a fiery altar."  
Standing in front of them.

"I'd say It's quite awkward which I'm sure you're enjoying _Immensely_. Did I miss anything out."

"You forgot his hybrid are failing and you lost the necklace he needs" Stefan smirked at her.

"And whose side are _you_ on anyway." She bit her lip quickly before looking away from him and back to her brother.

"I didn't lose it..."

"Rebekah did" turning on her heels to face her sister with a smile.

"I didn't lose it, I just been missing for 90 years which I would realise sooner if you hadn't put a _dagger_ in my heart." She told him standing next to her twin. Wearing a pair of black shorts and a black blouse.

"So really you only have yourself to blame."

"On to more important things.. what do you think," Rebekah asked the vampires in front of her, gesturing towards her new outfit.

"I like it," Stefan told her, his heart beating a step to fast.

"Don't lie. It's rude." She smiled at him.

"What I said I liked it"

"I can always tell when your lying Stefan."

Grabbing her Rebekah's hand in search of something she saw one of the girls she was feeding on last night wear.

"Nice one, Good work"

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her"

"I heard that." Both girls yelled back.

"Alright. I'm going to get some fresh air"

"Do you have this in a white." She asked the sales lady with a smile.

* * *

 **Chicago. September 1920.**

 _It wasn't until maybe the third time she'd spent the night in his apartment that she saw his list. She thought to asked why he asked for his victim's names. Since that first time at Gloria's she knew Stefan was special Iris just wasn't sure in which way._

 _"Giuseppe Salvatore," she asked him both sweating, the smell of sex, blood, tequila and limes filled his apartment. They'd spent the night doing tequila shots with Rebekah and some of the regulars at the bar down the street. After sharing a tasty blonde and a heated kiss. Their party turned into a private affair._

 _"Your first kill was your father." She whispered as she traced his name on the wall._

 _"Does that repulse you." He asked coming up behind her his hand resting on her bare hip, kissing her neck, sucking with his human teeth._

 _"Does anything?" she answered atomically. Usually quite respectful of the living or human life in general Iris Mikaelson was broken. After losing the home her family had spent 200 Years building, she felt her chance to reunite her siblings had slipped away. With Elijah running their father away from his siblings creating as much Destruction as his conscious allowed, and two of her brothers in coffins. She'd given up on acting respectfully._

 _"He killed me first." He told her with a smirk as he reminisced. Telling her the story of how he turned, the pain his father caused, the annoyance at his brother's stupidity, with Iris scoffing at the mention of his sire._

 _"My father kill me too." She told him. Her hands gripping the cuff of his shirt she was wearing._

 _"All my siblings" she paused "He wanted us to become vampires so he fed us blood around the dinner table and ran us through with his sword." Taken the drink from his hand trying to find the anger she felt at the memory even after all the time she couldn't forgive her parents for not allowing them to just grieve their loss like the family they were, instead of having to be subject to their parent's pride and greed._

 _"Ironically he wasn't too pleased with the results. My father never could see past his own failings."_

 _"Iris." He whispered in the most soothing of manners, moving closer, taken her face in his hand he gave her a soft kiss._

 _"Stefan" she paused, turning on his arms to read the list again._

 _"Finn. Elijah. Niklaus. Kol. Rebekah. Oswald, Sofia, Mathias, Toni, Violet, Alexis, Eloise, Ghost, Annie, Adéle, Odion."_

 _"Your list of the dead." He chuckled in her ear._

 _"A list to die for." She whispered reached up to capture his lips with hers. That was the first time Stefan Salvatore felt a true emotion in over a decade._

* * *

It was a few hours later when Stefan reappeared. Swaggered into Gloria's bar with a tray of drinks.  
Handing one to Iris, she put down the mobile device Nik gave her told her was called an iPhone. She was trying to figure out how the touchscreen worked as she read through the major points of the history she'd missed. A war here and war there, it seems something never Change. Taking a sip as he watched her reaction intensely. It was coffee, iced a little too sweet filled with chocolate and cream. She blushed under his gaze before he handed a something similar in pink to Rebekah.

"You left us," Rebekah said taking a sip of her drink her face turning from disgust to delight as she took another.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." He explained.

She smiled at him sweetly on instinct, before Iris remembered Stefan isn't hers anymore. She went back to read about how the war to end all war was quite untrue as she heard Gloria chanting in Latin.  
"Tell me about it," Nik uttered under his breath as he sipped from the beer bottle in his hand.

"What's she doing?" Iris heard Stefan ask

"She's failing."

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria pointed out to her brother. Looking up from the phone she sighed

"So use Rebekah she only wore it for thousand years" she pointed out obviously.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria exclaimed in relief as she opened her eyes and caught the blonde originals gaze.

Iris Mikaelson was known as the smart Original. While Elijah was honourable to all she was more selective. Selective with her attention, her leniency and if there was one thing she hated it was hypocrites. Rebekah sat down on the edge of the table her long legs crossed the shorts she chooses to wear showing them off greatly.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" She heard Stefan ask her nervously as he sat down next to her.

"Can I ask you a favour, Stefan." She smiled, still drinking the cold drink she wasn't sure she liked.

"Sure."

"Could you get in touch with Alexis for me." She asked turning to him. She watched as his expression changed.

"Nothing specific god knows if she knew about this deal of yours she'd... well, she is the cavalry. Just to let her know I'm awake. I'm certain she can get in touch with some people who will want to know."

"Here," he said taking the phone out of her hand, she watched as his fingers danced across it at a rapid speed.

"She's in London. She's in love, Lee his name is, she turned him and everything."

"Alexis, in love."

"Hmm"

"With just one man." She asked shocked.

"He's nice." He shrugged taking his own phone out and showing her a picture. She saw her sweet, bold, strong Alexis with a blonde haired man his arms around her protectively. She smiled sadly.

"I bet she likes this century."

"You will too."

"I can sense something," Gloria spoke breaking the pair out of their conversation Iris made her way over to the witch  
She began chanting in Latin under her breath again as they all watched. When she froze suddenly she dropped Rebekah's hand looking over at the three Originals.

"I found it." She heard Stefan's heartbeat jump.

"So where is it?" Iris asked

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends... "

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back," Rebekah interjected impatiently as she gracefully sat on the bar stool.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

"So dive," Nik ordered her harshly moving toward her.

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju." Gloria told him with a raised eyebrow.

Iris chucked at her bravery, at least something never changes.

"We can wait."

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." The dark-skinned witch points out.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan offered as he came to stand next to us near the table and Nik glanced over his shoulder at The twins who shrugged before striding out of the bar without a backwards look.

* * *

Deciding she couldn't watch Stefan feed until he tore someone apart she left the party, telling Nik she needed some air perhaps it was the tone she used because he let her go without a fuss. Walking down the street of Chicago, she took notice of the people, the buildings the new ones and the old ones. The blonde found a patisserie and brought some meringues, she wondered where Oswald was, the last time she'd seen him was before he enlisted in the Great War. _Once a soldier always a soldier_. She knew he was smart enough to survive without her, and despite his treatment, Nik knew how much Oswald meant to her, if he was dead he would tell her. No Oswald was alive and the Auburn haired vampire would take care of her friends, of the extended family she sired herself. Oswald was the first. Iris found him nearly dead in a small European village. She could hear the men who beat him brag about how they would kill him just like his little brother, she snapped. Tore those men apart quickly before healing Oswald. He, however, died becoming the first of her sireline. He took to vampirism with a steady hand and a calm head and not once did she regret it. It was almost a hundred years before she sired another vampire.  
She knew they would be safe with Oswald and Sofia maybe at Harkness Hall, after all, she had taught them all the downfall of Arrogant fools. Iris Mikaelson was no fool.

Stefan was the only one at the warehouse when she returned.

"Tragic isn't" she spoke moving towards the coffins that held her family.

"The family cargo." She joked with a sadness that she hadn't left her over in four hundred years

"Why don't you un-dagger them up." He asked curiously as anyone would be.

"Oh, I will... "

"But not today." She said as she sat upon the on carrying Kol knowing he wouldn't really mind.

"My brother is a hybrid. Once he figures out how to make more he'll have an army" she told the man she loved. They sat there in silence a moment as she truly looks at him for the first time this century. She smiled remembering the man at the bakery how his hair was a similar style to Stefan's funny hair. She smiled at him at the memory.

"Who were you running from." He asked m.

"What" she snapped his question catching her full attention.

"That last night I saw you, there was this man, he had a drawing of the three of you."

"Everyone is afraid of something." Standing up she crossed the room.

"Even Nik. Even Me." She spoke softly as she tried to read him. Sensing another question she stops him.

"Don't Stefan..." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sorry to forget I said anything." He crossed his arms she could see the disappointment dancing across his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend." That caught his attention. She wasn't tying to make him uncomfortable she really did feel bad that Stefan was in pain. There was a time before daggers she wouldn't have let anyone hurt him. He was hers and she was his.

"It must have been nice to fall in love for the first time all over again."

"How do you know it was the first time" she smirked at him.

"First loves are special.." "usually quite rare." She joked.

"Unless you get compelled to forget your first love." He joked, for the first time since she'd been awake she forget the dagger and the forgetting. The two of them feeding off each other

"You were right this is confusing."

"As confusing as loving a doppelgänger of the woman who used and abused you and your brother."

"Touché" she touched him softly on his arm, everything in her wanted to kiss him to pour everything she had into him. To remind him of who she was. That she was the one he loved who he would always love. That she wasn't just the sister how the hybrid how is ruining his life. She stepped forward, almost as tall as him she smirked, biting her lips as she bore into his eyes looking for something familiar.

"Finn. Elijah. Niklaus. Kol. Rebekah. Oswald. Sofia. Mathias. Toni. Violet. Alexis. Eloise. Ghost. Annie. Adéle. Odion."

"A list to die for." He remembered

"I will fight for my family until my last breath."

I apologise." Her hands found his neck, with a swift twist he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Nik announced as he strode into the empty warehouse. Stopped dead in his tracks with Rebekah on his heels when she saw his sister standing over the body of her formal lover.

"What's going on?"

"She's alive Nik," Iris told him before looking down at Stefan, trying to keep the tears from flowing.

* * *

 **Spoilers.**

 **What do you think of Legacies? They killed Hayley and now I'm worried Hope is going to become some kind of Elena, Hayley Orphan Mary Sue.**


	3. Night of Reckoning

I've decided to use Britt Robertson as Iris face claim because I'm a little in love with her (since TSC, same with Phoebe Tonkin) but just face her she a bit taller than Britt. Almost the same height as Stefan just a couple inches shorter. (There will be lots of eye contact and having them the same height just makes sense her seem as intimidating as she should be) think Blake Lively. plus her hair is naturally quite curly. Think Taylor swift speak now era but a little longer. She has a very bohemian style, very relaxed lots of mixing textures and different prints, lots of accessories and jewellery. In contrast with Rebekah more preppy style.

I really love Iris a lot and trying not to make her an all-powerful Mary Sue but she's an original and in this fic that isn't something to be taken lightly. I Really hope the 'Elena bashing' isn't too harsh and that it makes sense if you ever feel it's too much let me know I'll reassess. This is a Stefan/OC fic and right now Stefan and Elena are broken up. I'm not sure they even get back together until the start of season 4 when she chooses Stefan which means in all their relationship when from August (Junior year) still May (ish the next year) that's only like nine months. Stefan and Iris were together for four years from 1920 to 1924 and it was a real true and honest relationship. I don't really like Stelena I did at first even though they're a little instalovey but I think after she feeds him her blood in season 1 I lost interest. And then when her, Damon and Alaric go to Duke and she kissing Stefan outside the car just to piss off Damon I was like nope done.  
For the record, I do ship Steroline. Adore them. Hate Julie for breaking the best thing she built.

 **A/N** This isn't my favourite episode but it is a good Klaus episode. I hope I conveyed Iris confusion of the 21st century well enough. It won't last long she's a quick study.

* * *

 **Night of Reckoning**

* * *

Iris Mikaelson, joined her siblings (the ones who were awake) in Mystic Falls, from the outside it seemed like a quaint little town where anything interesting that would happen, already happened a long time ago. Perception is a wonderful thing Iris thought. Returning to this town that was built long after the small village they'd grown up in was bittersweet, it was difficult not to reminisce about her life long ago, this was the village she'd die in. Dying perhaps was the wrong term. This was the place her mother had killed her, turning her family into Vampires, robbing her and two of her brother of their magic. The events that lead to this were hard for her to even think about.

"Sorry" the blonde girl spoke as she watched the doppelgänger look at her with fear only for it to be covered by amusement. Nik informed her tonight was something called _senior prank night_ which he compelled out of one of the locals at a restaurant, which sparked Rebekah's interested in high school more than the film they watched last night. But it left Iris confused. _How can it be a prank if everyone knows about it?_ Apparently, it's a new American rite of passage, she thought trying not to roll her eye at the stupidity of teenagers in this century, but to be fair the youth of the world have always held a certain level of confidence immaturity.  
Raising her hand to her heart the tall blonde gasped trying to catch her breath.

She was beautiful in the same was Stefan had been when Elena first meet him in these halls a year ago.  
Tall like him her blonde hair rained down in natural curls, even in the harsh light of the hallway Elena could see tints of gold bright, shiny, the front tied back from her face in plaits. Her blue eyes more ocean than ice pieced through the doppelgänger with ease. Cheekbones that could cut glass, high and youthful. Her cherry coloured lips wore a smirked that was all too familiar but Elena couldn't quite place.  
Two dainty gold necklaces hung on top of an almost sheer white blouse greatly complimenting the red jacket she wore on top. Embroidered with pink roses, bluebells and a gun coloured metal. A leather skirt and black knee-high flat suede boots completed her look. It was the tiny ancient ring on her middle finger of her right hand that caused her panic. Set with a tiny blue stone more precious than gold to a certain group of people, But it was the onyx ring rectangle cut with a dainty flower in the middle that drew her eye. She'd seen it before.

"I didn't mean to scare you I was just looking for... For" Looking around the school hallway trying to find the right words.  
Her expression turned cold and she snapped her fingers and pointed toward the girl.  
"You" Grabbing ahold of the teenager she flashed them to the end of the hallway as she backed the doppelgänger against the wall Looking her over the Original smirked.

"I.."

"You know..." she growled.

"I don't really understand you and Stefan together," she spoke dropping the American accent she was using. At the mention of his name, the girl tried to speak but was silenced by blonde's hand. "You're not his type at all." She mused.

"How could he look at you and not be reminded of his death." She wondered biting her lip.  
"But I suppose psychological trauma and mild curiosity is what passes for love these days."  
She said almost amused.  
"But what do I know I've been never been to high school." She shrugged.

The brunette watched as she brought her fingers to her lips and blew out an ear piercing whistled brought someone else extremely quick.  
"Klaus" she breathed out.

"I see met my sister" he spoke smirking.

"You'll have to forgive her she quite possessive over Stefan the two of them had a long passionate love affair way back when." He chuckled. His eyes turning dark as he took hold of the doppelgänger and began to dragged her towards the centre of the school.

"You're supposed to be dead. Sweetheart. What are we going to do about that?"

* * *

 _"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home."_ Her brother called out to the humans in a bad fake American accent. Iris walked in beside him. Taken in the surroundings, the humans seemed a little annoyed about being busted but no one questioned Nik's authority. Iris followed behind him, already annoyed with this situation when Nik informed her of how Stefan came to be in his company she was shocked, which eventually settled on confusion. Which was becoming quite familiar since she had awoken? This world was strange to her but she was adaptable, she had to be to stay one step ahead of their enemies. Ninety years was the longest her brother had kept the dagger in her heart. The Middle son of the Mikaelson's had been alone too long, Iris concluded, he was paranoid and rash, nothing like the sweet boy he used to be. Not even with his sister, which used to be the only place he would drop the _Klaus_ act he played too well.

She watched the doppelganger, the girl was pretty but plain in comparison to dramatic Katerina or the innocently seductive Tatia but had those doe eyes that could touch even the darkest hearts. Perhaps she would grow into it, once she grew up a little, this small town life seemed quite draining.

"You two. I remember you." Nik said dropping his accent completely, the two teenagers turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" the girl asked curiously as she looked at him with more questions on her lips, Iris watched with a smile as the boy stepped in front of her protectively.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." Her brother answered them chuckling at his own joke, Iris rolled her eyes as he dragged the doppelganger closer to the two teenagers, he stared them deeply in the eye, as she struggled against him.

"Lift your foot up, please, Dana." He compelled her, his pupils dilating as he stared at them with a charming smile. The dark haired teen followed his command without pause, a confused looked on her face.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." The doppelgänger tried to plead as she watched in horror as Chad nodded along with Nik.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course, I do," he smirked into her ear.

* * *

It wasn't long before the girl Dana began to struggle, Iris pulled out her iPhone, and pulled up the Mystic Falls town website.

"Keep it up."

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" She asked, Iris could hear her heart beating in fear, as she tried to be brave, while both Mikaelson's smirked in response.

"Stefan's on a timeout," Iris told her through gritted teeth. Turning as she heard the door open, two more teens walked in Iris could tell the dark-skinned girl was the Bennett witch that tried to kill her brother, the boy's blue eyes widen in panic once he caught sight of the scene in front of him.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" The girl screamed as if this witch could outrun two originals, Iris just shook her head at the teen witch.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started," he said acknowledging their presence.

"Ah, Dana, why don't you relax?" he told them, and the girl dropped to the floor exhausted as the boy moved towards her he added.

"You too Chad sit tight."

"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Nik guessed, looking at the Bennett with intent.

"That's right. If you want someone to blame, blame me" The witch keep her chin up as she stared at the hybrid, before he could speak his sister interrupted.

"There's no need for blame sad witch." with a smirked.

"She's right, Love, It just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused it, I'm going to have you find the fix" he told her.

Just then Rebekah came strolling through the door, dragging a dark haired werewolf she thought was names Tyler.

"Get off of me!"

"Perfect timing," Iris said smiling at her sister.

"Hush now"

"I'd like you all to meet my sisters Rebekah and Iris. Word of warning... They can be quite mean"

"Don't be a twit." They both said, before smiling at each other, as her twin throw the wolf into their brother's arms

"Leave him alone!" The doppelganger began, Iris rushed behind her with her Original Vampire speed.

"Hush you," Iris whispered in her ear, as she took ahold of her, the blonde original smirked as she shivered.

"I'm going to make this very simple." He brother started, grabbing the boy.

"Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition." Rolling up the sleeves of his cream shirt.

"It's quite horrible, actually" Bitting into his wrist with a crunch, Iris saw his hybrid eyes for the first time, the red almost black had been replaced, his eyes now stayed clear the blue replaced with a golden yellow, bright and bold. He brother finally looked like himself, as he shoved his wrist into Tyler's mouth. She watched as the boy struggled against him.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake," he smirked, grabbing a hold of his neck, swiftly snapping his the bones, the boy landed in heap on the floor with a thud.

"You better hurry"

The teens watched in shock at the fallen friend. Iris hadn't seen Nik's failed hybrids but the way he described them she didn't particularly want to deal with rapid wolves.

"He killed him, Elena," the blonde boy half asked, half puzzled it made Iris wonder how much he knew about this situation he found himself in. The gasps coming from the two compelled teens on the floor told her they didn't know anything, to them they just watched as their classmate was murdered.

"He's not dead sweets, my brother's blood with turn him into a hybrid." she smiled, looking at the blue eyed boy, letting go of Elena, who dropped to the floor next to the wolf.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition," Nik spoke.

"Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... " Looking down at her, he grabbed her up off the floor.

"For safe-keeping"

The witch was hesitant not wanting to leave her friend that she risked so much to protect in the arms of not one but three originals, glancing down at Tyler. She quickly realised the situation she was in, taking the hand of her blue eyed friend they both left.

"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier." Rebekah commented, more for her sister's benefit than anyone else, she could see the pain in her sister's eyes as she told them of Stefan's hidden truth, the way her eyes watched him as Nik snapped his neck over and over again on the journey from Chicago to Mystic Falls.

"She not this type at all" she continued.

"The other one, the blonde vampire, what's her name," she asked Elena, who was still looking at Tyler with sad eyes when she finally noticed the Original was talking to her.

"Caroline." The doppelganger whispered.

"Caroline."

"Much more his taste," she smirked.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" The blonde looked at him with an annoyed look, as if to say don't you dare. Nik smiled back quickly it was almost missed. Iris watched knowing her siblings were always protective of their youngest sibling's heart, and happiness more than anyone else. She grabbed on to the wolf's wrist and began to drag him through the gym not too careful to avoid the cups of water still present from the original intent of this night.

"Sorry about her, she quite protective," Nik told the confused girl. Iris was about the pull her phone out of the pocket of her red jacket when the door swung open once more.

"Stefan... " The doppelganger gasped.

"Klaus"

"Stefan, Hello darling," She said, a false smile on her lips.

"Iris." he breathed out in an almost automatic response, he did his best to ignore Elena but Iris could see the pain he was feeling, being apart from the person you love, she knew because it matched hers.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty" He said, looking at Nik and nowhere else. Watching Stefan lie because of his first love, broke something in her, no love

"Don't lie, Stefan, its quite rude," she said walking towards the benches, climbing them so she sat behind the two compelled teens, she watched as the boy tried his best to comfort the girl.

"You broke that pledge once already, and as Iris said, you shouldn't lie."

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do"

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them." Nik ordered with a bored expression. Pointing towards the teens in front of her, she caught Stefan's eye but looked away. She didn't want him to hurt but she couldn't help him not just so he could hurt her.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them"

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." The doppelganger interrupted, she sound of Nik's backhanding her face echoed through the gym, as Iris rolled her eyes, Stefan bared his fangs and rushed towards Nik, who grabbed his throat quickly. The blonde Original watched as her brother and the man she loved battled. She watched the doppelganger and wondered how this one girl could cause so many problems. Stefan and Nik used to be the greatest of friends just another thing she could add to her list of a disappointment this century had to offer.

"She means nothing to you?" he spat. "Your lies just keep piling up"

"Let her go!" Stefan growled, struggling to breathe into Nik throw him to the ground.

"I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much." he almost laughed "I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this... " Rushing forward towards Stefan he slammed him against the wall, their eyes locking.

"Nik" Iris shouted in protest.

"Stop fighting" The original compelled the honey hair vampire.

"Don't do this, don't do this" she heard Stefan plea.

"I didn't want to"

"Nik, Stop" Iris yelled standing up.

"All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it"

"Don't...Don't..."

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey"

"No! Stefan!" Elena yelled.

"Stefan" he heard her whisper his name, his eyes found hers before landing on the two bodies in front of her.

"Now kill them."

"Ripper"

* * *

Iris watched as Stefan tore through the girl quickly before turning his attention to the boy, she watched as the doppelganger watched him in horror, she saw the disgust on her face as she heard him moan in pleasure, covered in blood, Iris rushed forward throwing Stefan off the boy before he tore off the boy's head.

"That's quite enough of that," she said, stern. Stefan stood up looking at her, blood dripping down his chin, he licked his lips as he meets her eye.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot" Nik joked looking at the mess Stefan had made.

"No. You did this to him" Elena spoke.

"Pretty sure Katarina did this to him," Iris spoke, finding his eyes once again, the two of them staring at one and other as she was trying to asses the damage, she smiled at him knowingly once she found the guilt behind his green eyes.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" she heard breaking her gaze as Rebekah came barging in.

"What are you talking about?" Nik asked.

"She has my necklace. Look" Rebekah stated, handing the phone to Iris, Nik looked at the phone over his sister's shoulder at a photograph of Stefan and the Doppelganger, with the necklace the Original Witch had given Rebekah a thousand years ago attached to her neck.

"Well, well. More Lies" Nik said, looking towards Stefan, who avoided his gaze, who avoiding everyone gaze. Rebekah stalked towards the dark-haired girl with all the might of the predator she was.

"Where...is it?" She hissed.

"I don't have it anymore," she said before Rebekah wrapped her hands around her neck and rushed them toward the wall, hitting it at a great speed, Iris was beside her sister in a second, her arms crossed as she looked at the doppelgänger with annoyance.

"Tell me the truth now, sweetheart." Rebekah snapped, bearing her fangs ready to tear into her throat.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it" she said gasping for breath once Rebekah had let her go.

"Katarina. Of course, I suppose its too much to hope she'd put an ocean between her and us." Iris said.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Her brother stated looking around the room.  
"If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way"

"Let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He asked rhetorically as she moved towards a machine at the far end of the gym. After pushing a few buttons the large black box in the middle of the wall read 20:00

"20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena."  
"You know you want to." He added with a smirk.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena begged.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine" he said as he left with Rebekah. Iris took a seat away from the bodies and watched the internal struggles of Stefan.

"You know, someones going to have to clean this up, before your first day of school." she joked pointing toward the two teens her love had torn apart.

"Prank night indeed."

"Iris"

"Stefan"

"We haven't officially met, I'm Iris. Pleasure." She said waving at the doppelganger who looked more confused than scared, Iris smirked at Stefan who just shocked her head at her as she pulled out her phone, and thought about more important things like where the hell all of her belonging where.

* * *

"Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible"

Iris scoffed, at her stupid idea she saw the clock Nik had set only had 6 minutes left.

"He was compelled by an Original sweetheart, resistance isn't going to work."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal" He ranted pacing back and forth.

"Stefan, you can control this." The teen said.  
"When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me."

"Don't ask him to do that." Iris said putting away the crossword puzzle 'app' Nik had shown her. Rushing towards the girl at speed she smirked at her scared state.

"Stefan is a ripper. He won't stop. He can hear the whinny words coming from your mouth but all he's listening to is the blood being pumped though your veins."  
She said rubbing her hand against the side of the girl's pulse point."

"Isn't that right darling" she smirked looking over the shoulder.

"She's right," Stefan said agreeing with her.

"When that clock ticks down..."  
"I'm going to have to feed on you." He told her moving closer.  
"And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop"

"I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough"

"Why, because I love you"

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me." Elena was about the continue but the blonde Original cut her off.

"I'm not really sure you understand how compulsion works, sweetheart." She scoffed not wanting to hear their declarations of love a second longer.

"It's not about what he wants or his misguided emotions" looking at Stefan he's face wasn't giving anything away but hunger but in his eyes, she could see the pain for more than just this moment.

"It's about what my brother wants."

"Why are you even here." The teen snapped at the original who just smirked at her in the way her family did and told her calmly.

"Well... this is very entertaining." She said her hands pointing around the room.

"Iris"

"Stefan," she said turning around on her heels.

"You could break the compulsion," he said hopefully.

Moving toward him slowing she ran her hand down his chest.

"I suppose we could find a loophole," she said sweetly, she heard the doppelgänger gasp softly behind her. Dropping her hand her eyes narrowed toward the girl.

"But as your ex-girlfriend, I'd much rather see you tear apart your new damsel" she smirked,  
"I might be fun... or it might be horrifying"  
"Let's find out," she said with the tilt of her head and a bite to her lip.

"No.." she started.

"Relax love, I'm sure he'll be quick about it" she laughed.

"Elena, you're going to have run"

"Klaus said that if I run..." she responded looking toward Iris who raised her eyebrow.

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter." He began.

"Elena, please, please, please. There's no other way."

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight"

The clock ran down, 3 seconds left when Iris rushed forward and snapped his neck. He dropped the broom in his hand with a clang as his body hit the ground. Elena looked at her in shock.  
"Now don't you wish you could do that." She smirked at the teen.

"Why did you do that." She whispered.

"I love him." She said simply with a shrug.

"Plus I have a feeling my brothers going to need your blood right where it is." She walked out of the gym wanting nothing more than a drink of something smooth and something warmer. She walks out into the cold night air, the breezing drying the tears that were at risk of falling, she closed her eyes and leant against the wall, trying so hard not to think about the painful memories this land this town was built on held for her.

* * *

"So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution" Iris asked when ems he reunited with her siblings.

"Seems so"

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says."

"You think she would have realised that," Iris said

"Double bluff," Rebekah said finishing her though.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you"

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead... "

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species."

"Leaving me alone for all time"

"You're not alone Niklaus you have five siblings for god sake." Iris snapped moving toward hospital Elena was in. Rebekah told her that Nik had compelled Stefan to turn off his emotions and she wasn't sure where he was now.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party" she heard her brother say over her shoulder.  
"Where is she?" the dark-haired man asked. The looked at him and even in his poor light of the hospital parking lot she could see the familiarity between him and Stefan, Iris had never official meet Damon but she'd seem a photograph Stefan had in one of his journals.

"Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause" Nik said with shrug.  
Iris saw Damon Salvatore rushing towards the hospital, toward her. Moving to stop him she placed her hand on his chest pushing him back roughly with ease.

"Not so fast."

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate," her brother said as he appeared at her side.

"You'll have to kill me."

"Oh, I would love to kill you," Nik said stalking toward him.

"but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word."

"Nik" Iris said knowing just where this was going.

"Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore"

He rushed forward pushing the older Salvatore against the side of a car, his hand about to push through his chest when Damon said someone that stopped both Originals in their tracks.

"You don't want to know about your friend Mikael?" As soon as that word was said Iris rushed away in search of Rebekah.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks For The Reviews, Follows & Favourites.**

 **Djone246** \- I'm not sure that I'm going to even have Hope be apart of this story. I don't really like the whole miracle baby thing, I have plans for this Fic until the end of season 5, at which point it might go a little AU. This is a fic in which I want the Mikaelson's to come together as a family sort of like in the Originals (Ish.) I Might add the Sireline storyline later, but i'm not sure.


End file.
